


Remote Reminicing

by SJoan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJoan/pseuds/SJoan
Summary: To patch the breaks appearing in their relationship, Hermione follows Pansy to one of the most remote places of Dalarna - Töfsingdalen National Park. On the way, she reminisces on the many different aspects of their relationship and comes to one conclusion - however many times she refuses to admit it, Pansy really is it.





	Remote Reminicing

**Author's Note:**

> Love to KH for being the best Beta/Alpha!!
> 
> This was written for the Hermione's Haven Hoiday Hideaway 2018 Event. 
> 
> Prompt:  
> Hermione/Pansy  
> Dalarna, Sweden  
> Holiday Jumpers

“You hurt her. More than you know. She’d never admit to you how much power you have over her.” 

Hermione frowned. “Power, Zabini? I have power over Pansy?” She scoffed. “Get real, the only power I have in that relationship is the power to walk away.” A tear slipped from her eye and she furiously wiped it away. 

“Granger, for the brightest witch of our age, sometimes you really are oblivious.” Blaise shook his head. “Now you have two choices. Either go and get your girl or sit here wrapped up in her jumper moping.” He nudged her with his shoulder. “And don’t lie to yourself, you know which one you want to do.” 

**

Rubbing her eyes to combat the tiredness and tears threatening to take over her, Hermione sighed. She’d hoped taking the Muggle route would help give her more time to figure out what to say to Pansy, but that hadn't been the case. Hermione gazed out the window at the Swedish landscape rolling by. At least Pansy had the right idea, hiding away in the most remote area of Dalarna, Töfsingdalen National Park. 

She sighed again. Stubborn Pansy, taking off and making Hermione chase her down. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, leaning up against the window. Only two hours left before she had to figure out what to say. Maybe a short nap would help get her inspiration rolling. 

**

An hour and a half later, Hermione hadn’t managed to nap. She’d rearranged her seated position countless times, but had never managed to get reasonably comfortable. Stupid train seats. 

Combing some of the knots out of her hair, Hermione tugged on a few strands in frustration. Why had she blown up at Pansy the way she had? Hermione knew Pansy had issues with her own parents, of course it was obvious that Pansy would be uncomfortable around Hermione’s…. She fought the urge to pummel the seat in front of her. Why had she brought up the Muggleborn thing? Why had Hermione thrown those words in Pansy’s face? 

They were supposed to work through issues in small doses, not jump head first into a pool of molten lava. Hermione’s mum hadn’t liked Pansy the second she walked in the door. And Pansy didn’t take criticism well. 

That being said, that type of criticism wasn’t necessary and wouldn’t change anything. Well, wouldn’t change anything if Pansy was willing to listen and accept Hermione’s apology. If she wasn’t, then it changed quite a bit.

**

Small white puffs of air left Hermione’s lips as she hiked up the snowy path to the picturesque cabin. Pansy’s taste had become less extravagant over the last few years, but she could never turn down the more glamorous accommodations. Hermione chuckled to herself, remembering the first time they’d gone on a trip that she’d planned for them. Pansy had taken one look at the hotel and marched back out to the taxi they’d taken from the airport. It took two phone calls and they had the penthouse suite of Le Royal Monceau in Paris. 

_ “I’m not going to stay somewhere where they can’t match their decor with their carpet, did you see how the colours clashed?”  _

It was a little ridiculous, but if it made Pansy happy….

She shook her head, dismissing the memories. No sense in reminiscing of better times, there was no guarantee Pansy would even let her inside. This fight was worse than any other they’d had in the last four years. Sure, there were the little spats every couple had, but nothing that caused this much pain. Nothing that caused either of them to run off to another country. 

She’d almost turned around three times walking into the airport in London. Blaise had been there, shaking his head at what he called her ‘Muggle Antics’. 

_ “Flying there will take how long Granger? Two, three hours? And then your train will take five? At least?” Blaise rolled his eyes. “A portkey would take ten minutes to get to Stockholm and then you can apparate to Dalarna County.” _

_ Hermione shook her head stubbornly. “I need time, Blaise. Time to think, time to… I don’t know.”  _

_ “Chicken out?”  _

_ She glared at him. “No. I said I was going to go. I’m going to go.” Hermione squared her shoulders and picked up her bag. “I’ll let you know when I get there. And if I’m coming back right away.”  _

_ “You won’t be, Granger. Have a fun trip!” He winked. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  _

She’d had to bite her lip when she hugged him so the tears didn’t start running down her face. If that had happened, Blaise would have never let her live it down. Pansy wouldn’t have either. She chuckled, they were always saying she was far too emotional for how logical she was. 

Serves them right, being the emotionless mask-wearing Purebloods they were. Hermione and her varied range of reactions to life were so different from the facade Pansy frequently showed. It had taken Hermione ten months of negotiating before she’d succeeded in getting Pansy to hold her hand at certain events. 

_ “Pureblood relationships are meant to be private Hermione, no other Parkinson has held their partner’s hand in public, let alone kissed them beyond a quick peck on the cheek. Why do you think I insisted on you learning how to waltz properly?” She poked Hermione’s side. “I wanted to be able to show you off the proper way.”  _

_ Hermione rolled her eyes. “The proper way, Pans? There is no proper way to do a relationship. It’s just however you want to.” She snuggled up against her girlfriend, enjoying the radiant warmth Pansy always seemed to emit. “You know for how much you appear to be cold-hearted, you’re quite the little space heater.”  _

_ Pansy scoffed. “That’s only because you suck all the warmth out of me.” She grabbed the blanket draped across the back of the couch and tucked it around the pair of them. “Now, keep this on until you’re actually warm this time. And when I put my feet out, I’ll make sure it stays tucked around yours.” _

_ Hermione laughed. “That is what you say now, but you won’t remember to do it.” _

_ “Just put the film on Hermione, and pass me the popcorn.”  _

Peering up at the cottage, Hermione could see dainty lights strung along the rafters. The whole place had a quaint, homey feel intermixed with a subtly elegant look. It was the type of place you could lay back and relax in, but you could also host extravagant parties without anything seeming out of place. 

To be honest, it was the perfect vacation spot for both Hermione and Pansy. It probably had a library tucked in some corner, with the perfect reading nook for those cold winter nights. A few couches surrounding a crackling fireplace would be perfect for a Christmas Eve with friends, and the intimate dining room Hermione was imagining would restrict the number of people one could invite. 

If she could patch this up and show Pansy she wasn’t going anywhere, despite certain recent actions, they would have to return. Pansy had to know Hermione didn’t mean the things she’d said. She wouldn’t have run off to the perfect vacation spot for the both of them if she did. 

Hermione spun in a slow circle, admiring the way the night sky glittered in the absence of the city lights. 

“You realize it should have taken about five minutes to walk up the drive, not the twenty you’ve taken.” 

Hermione whirled around and saw Pansy leaning up against the cottage doorway. “Oh. Um.. hi.” 

Pansy arched an eyebrow. “You take the time to travel the Muggle way to get here and all you have to say is hi?” 

“Well… I tried to come up with something else to say, but you caught me off guard.” Hermione paused. “Wait a minute, isn’t that my holiday jumper?” 

Pansy held out her hand. “Come inside. I’d rather not talk about what I am or am not wearing in the doorway. Besides, you’re wearing mine.”


End file.
